Adhesive hot melt systems may include a melting unit for melting a hot melt adhesive and an application device for applying the adhesive on an article. The melting unit may be fluidically coupled to the application device and deliver the melted adhesive to the application device. The hot melt adhesive may initially be in the form of a solid adhesive slug contained in, for example, a 55 gallon drum.
In a known configuration, the melting unit includes a first receptacle positioned above a second receptacle. The first receptacle is configured to receive the adhesive slug disposed in the container. Heat is applied to the container which causes an outer periphery of the adhesive slug to melt. Accordingly, a bond between the adhesive slug and the container may be weakened such that the slug may drop from the drum, under gravity, through an opening and into the second receptacle. The second receptacle includes heating units to melt the slug. The melted adhesive may then be supplied to the application device.
However, there is potential for uneven heating of the adhesive slug in the first receptacle, which may cause the adhesive slug to drop unevenly from the container. When the slug drops unevenly into the second receptacle, it may tip onto its side and/or into contact with an interior wall of the second receptacle. This may damage interior components of the second receptacle, such as the heating elements or components of a pumping system used to deliver the melted adhesive to the application device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a melting unit having a receptacle configured to received a dropped slug of adhesive and substantially hold the slug against inadvertent movement in the receptacle.